Already Gone
by transluciiiid
Summary: SEQUEL TO THINGS MONEY CAN'T BUY! Life's been tough since the incident with Asami, and Mako and Korra are trying to get back on their feet. MAKORRA! AU * ON HAITUS *
1. Prologue

Sorry if this is bleh. I literally already have the ending in my head, and I really just wanna post the ending without anything else. So, review and follow, and favourite.

* * *

Mako ran into the apartment complex, taking the stair two by two to get to his floor. Why had they rented a flat on the fifth floor? He wasn't sure, but right now it didn't seem like they had made a good decision. He was excited to see her, considering the fact he was on a business trip for four weeks.

Finally, he made it to the front door of his home. He unlocked the door, preparing for Korra to be standing right there, arms open. But she wasn't, instead the house was oddly quiet. The only noise was from the T.V., which Mako was almost positive was set on Supernatural.

"Korra?" he called. There was no answer. Mako noticed a pan on the stove that lookd like it had just been used. He walked over to it, realising it was dinner. Korra was no expert on cooking, but she was a decent chef. Pasta was her specialty, and a personal favourite of Mako's. And that's exactly what was in the pan. There was a sticky note on the handle, giving him instructions on how to reheat it. Mako felt something pull at his chest, cutting off his breating as well. It only lasted a second though. Really, could she be anymore thoughtful?

Mako ventured into the living room, where the T.V. was stilling droning on with some episode from Season 1. He always wondered why Korra bothered to watch season one, it seemed pretty awkward to him. Speaking of Korra, there she was, sprawled on the couch asleep.

His breath caught for a moment, and he drank in everything he saw. She was so cute, her heels carlessly thrown next to the couch, her head resting on one armrest while her left foot sat on the other. Korra's right foot was slipping off it's perch on the armrest, and her right arm lay on her stomach, the other one under her chin. Her hair was out of the bun she was spreading, hanging around her waist.

He reached down to collect her shoes, heading to the bedroom to put them in their proper place. He then went back to the living room to straighten out Korra's sleeping position, figuring she wouldn't want to wake up with a neck cramp or something. Mako decided he'd bring her to bed when he was ready to go to bed himself.

Mako showered for almost half an hour, glad to finally get the sweat and grime out of his skin. He threw his dirty clothes into the hamper, nearly flooding it. Then he put on a pair of boxers and threw the towel he was using around his neck. The poor twenty-six year old was hungry, and didn't really care for decency at the moment.

Mako had just finished up his dinner and was washing dishes when Korra woke up. He heard her before she stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. He scrubbed the last of the suds from a fork, and threw it onto the drying rack. Grabbing the towel from around his neck, he turned to face her.

She had an adorable smile on her face, her eyes still tired. Korra looked like she hadn't slept in days, which she probably didn't. He loved her, but sometimes he wished that Korra would stop worrying about him so much. Mako already had a mother to do that for him. He dried his hands quickly and tossed it onto the counter, cleaning that too. Honestly, Mako didn't know what to say to her, and Korra was quiet too.

Silently, Korra walked around the counter, reaching Mako in a few short seconds. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings, especially the distance between him and his girlfriend. Gently, she grabbed the hand that was still wiping the counter and held it in her own. She didn't look up at him, just stared at their hands, which were already intertwining.

"I missed you," she mumbled softly. Mako gulped, she always had a way to make his heart do summersaults. And all she was doing was talking. His hand unsteadily went up her neck, one of his fingers accidentally bumping into her ear lobe. He blushed, but Korra didn't comment on his clumsiness Mako found himself bringing himself towards her face. His lips ended up just above hers.

"I missed you too," he murmured, his breath tickling her face. Korra leaned up and softly kissed his lips, and butterflies invaded his stomach.

"I love you," he blurted, regretting it almost immediately. Now was not the time to get mushy with Korra.

"I love you too,"

* * *

So that's it. It's horrible, sorry. Review!

Word Count: 800

xoxo,

lia


	2. Sober

_Sober_

* * *

**Korra**

Another flash of lightning illuminated my living room. Naga lifted her head up, curious. I sighed and petted her head, calming her nerves; as well as mine. Mako should be home by now, it was nearly midnight. Normally, I would've been perfectly fine with that, but tonight was special; our three year anniversary.

I sighed and got off the couch, heading over towards the table. I picked up the long-forgotten plates, throwing the cold food into the garbage. If Mako wanted dinner, he could make it himself. I joined Naga on the cough, re-watching an episode of Supernatural from season four. I glanced at Naga, her head in my lap, asleep. Even she didn't want to hang out with me.

I carefully moved her head out of the way, turning off the TV, and heading downstairs. I turned the corner, stripping off my clothes and changing into my pyjamas; one of Mako's shirts. I took off my makeup and climbed into bed.

**Mako**

Korra was going to kill me.

Sure, I was late; I was busy at the office. I was also busy driving a drunk Bolin home from a night of clubbing. Hopefully she'd understand.

I was a dead man.

I quietly opened the front door, carefully setting down my keys. Naga was asleep on the couch, signaling that Korra was there. Half-melted candles were sitting on the dining table, along with a bouquet of roses sitting in a vase.

Ignoring my confusion, I headed into the kitchen to get some Advil. I grabbed the bottle, opened it, and got two out of the container. I poured some water into a glass, placed the Advil in my mouth, and drank them down.

I headed downstairs to get to bed, and noticed a sleeping Korra curled up in one of my favourite shirts. I smiled and chuckled to myself, stripping down as well.

"You're late," Korra's voice almost made me jump out of my skin. I turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I got into bed next to her. "I was at the club and-"

"_Clubbing_?" She asked angrily. "Clubbing is more important than me?"

"Of course not," I said. "Bolin dragged me there. I promise I'm 100% sober." She just rolled her eyes and turned away from me.

"Sure, whatever you say. You know, today is our _anniversary. _Celebrating three years of being together; but apparently clubbing is more important than celebrating our love. And as for you being 'sober'? I highly doubt it"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I literally wrote all of this in maths class. Be sure to leave a review on your way out, and I kinda need ideas. Bye lovelies! **

**~ Kaitlyn**


	3. Infinity

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a song-chapter. Infinity by Niykee Heaton is the song, and I do not own it, nor LOK

* * *

_Infinity_

* * *

**Korra**

I squatted down, setting down the photo. It was of Asami, smiling and giving the camera a thumbs-up. I brushed off some of the dust on her tombstone.

"Happy 3 Year Friend-Versary, Asami." My voice was barley a whisper.

_I wanna walk to the edge of the earth_  
_Scream your name 'til the fire's gone from my lungs_

I got up and walked away. I stopped momentarily, and turned back around. I smiled at the tombstone, before leaving for good.

_I wanna drink 'til I don't feel the urge_  
_To run back to you and lay down make me yours_

Tears streamed out of my eyes as I drove back home. Three years. Such a long time.

_I can still feel your breath all over me filling me_  
_I could fuck with you for eternity, infinity_

I sniffled and wiped my nose with my sleeve. At least Bolin was finally happy again, with Opal.

_Take off and lights on I could be your lover_  
_I could be the one for you and no one else at all_

I parked my car, and got out, heading into the house. Mako was out again, with Bolin and Tahno.

_So how long will it be till you see how bad I need this_  
_I'll give you all if you please never leave I need to keep it_

Naga was fast asleep in her bed, looking all adorable. I headed downstairs, into our shared bedroom.

_I could fuck with you for infinity_

Mako and I were having problems, constantly fighting. We don't even kiss each other anymore.

_I wish I never touched no one before_  
_I envy the hearts that you've adored who you've loved_

I still loved him, more than life. I just don't know if he...loves me anymore.

_I don't wanna fight so lets settle the score tear me apart_  
_But don't let go_

My phone lit up, Mako's face appearing on the screen. I pressed 'Ignore Call', sighing.

_I can still feel your breath all over me filling me_  
_I could fuck with you for eternity infinity_

I glanced over at a picture frame. It was of me and Mako. I was on his back, and we were both smiling.

_Take off and lights on I could be your lover_  
_I could be the one for you and no one else at all_

Mako called again, and this time I decided to answer.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"_Korra! Thank God, I was worried!_" No he wasn't.

"What for?"

"_You didn't answer. You always answer...what's wrong?_" I smiled softly.

"Nothing. I just didn't hear my mobile."

"_Mhm. How was Asami?_" God, he spoke about her like she was still living.

_So how long will it be till you see how bad I need this_  
_I'll give you all if you please never leave I need to keep it_

"She was good."

"_Just good? No big conversation?" _

"I didn't stay long enough," I said, biting my lip.

"_Korra...you always stay there long. Sometimes even for hours. What's wrong?_"

"Nothing. Nothing."

_I could fuck with you for infinity_

"_Whatever you say. Listen, I'm with Bolin and Tahno, I should be heading home soon," _

"Alright. Bye, Mako. Love you."

The phone clicked, and I knew he hung up.

_Tell me that I'm crazy, tell me I'm wrong_  
_I will be your baby even when you're gone_

Tears flooded my eyes and my bottom lip quivered. Of course he didn't love me.

_'Cause I don't wanna take that I don't feel you at all_  
_I'll be standing here when you call_

**Mako**

"Hello? Korra?" I said into the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear, noticing the call had dropped.

_I can still feel your breath all over me filling me_  
_I could fuck with you for eternity infinity_

I placed my phone back into my pocket. Something was up with Korra, and I didn't know what.

"How's Korra?" Bolin suddenly asked me.

"She had been getting so...distant lately. Spending more time blankly staring at the T.V., or locked up in the bathroom. She's been like this for a while now, and honestly, it's freaking me out," I said.

_Take off and lights on I could be your lover_  
_I could be the one for you and no one else at all_

"Are you sure she's okay?" Bolin asked me.

I nodded.

_So how long will it take till you see how bad I need this_  
_I'll give you all if you please never leave I need to keep it_

"It sounds like she's depressed, bro," Tahno said. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since Asami..." I cut myself short.

_I could fuck with you for infinity_

Bolin looked down and sighed.

"But she's fine!" I said. "I think."

I_ could fuck with you for infinity_

_I could fuck with you for infinity_

Maybe Korra wasn't fine after all.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
